ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Muteki
The Muteki are a powerful species of kaiju from space that appear in Furnozilla's Continuity. Their sole purpose in life is to say dumb things and annoy all other life forms. The Annon supplies the Hyper Muteki with weed, in exchange for the souls of intelligent anons, this is why there are no intelligent anons left in Ultraman Wiki. Speech All Muteki speak broken English and use words like "u" instead of "you" and "dudz" instead of "dudes", they do this either because they think they are being funny, or because this is just how they speak. Appearance Normal The normal Muteki have a body type and position similar to the one of a T.Rex, they have black legs and webbed feet, their hands have comically oversized claws. Their upper body is red with black spikes on their backs, their "tail" is a a purple tentacle with pink suction-cups. They have green eyes with slit pupils, their heads are flat and appear to be mouthless, however they can reveal their hidden mouth on will which appears to be circular with six purple tongues and two rows of sharp teeth that are designed to push anything that's in them deeper in their throats. Hyper The Hyper Muteki looks completely different than the normal ones, it stands up in two legs in is almost completely black, save for it's stomach area and the underside of it's tail. It also has webbed feet, it's hands also have comically oversized claws. It's tail has two spikes coming out of it. He has a gray beak with small sharp teeth, just like the normal Muteki his eyes have slit pupils, however his are blue. The back of his head is covered in sharp black quills. Though not a part of him, Hyper Muteki carries a black and red scythe and brings it with him wherever he goes. History During ancient times a planet was in perfect peace, but then the Mutekis appeared and destroyed it taking over the planet in the process. Since then they've lived there, ruled by the god of the Mutekis named Hyper Muteki. None of the planets inhabitants have names and all go by the name of "Anonymous". They acted friendly at first, but then they multiplied and colonized many planets across the universe. Their goal is to piss off every other being in the entire multiverse, either by ruining their days or making them cringe. The Disappearance of Hyper Muteki At one point Hyper Muteki disappeared and was transformed into a spark doll by an unknown force. Roleplays The Muteki are characters used in roleplays either by Furnozilla, or just as random goons for villains. THE ROLEPLAY SERIES IS NON CANNON Ultras' Bizarre Adventure (Series) The Shiny Menace and Hyper Mutekis After Ultraman Blizzard's death at the hands of Dao, Ultraman Tiga was consumed by darkness and transformed into Tiga Dark, Shining Shining Zero and Ultraman Neo Xenon merged to become Shining Neo Saga. Seeing as Tiga Dark and Shining Neo Saga were too powerful for him to take down, Dao summoned an army of Mutekis to aid him in battle. However, Shining Neo Saga snapped his fingers, resulting in the army of Mutekis suddenly disappearing and Dao's duplicate, capsules and riser getting destroyed. Later, during the final phase of the first battle, Dao summoned a few Hyper Mutekis to help him distract SNS, they held him to prevent SNS from using the Astral Banhammer on Dao, however he tilts his head slightly blowing up the Hyper Mutekis. Into The Altiverse In this sequel to the Shiny Menace, two Hyper Mutekis appear, both of them being duplicates of the real Hyper Muteki that has not appeared. When Bullmark Eleking and Ultraman OPius were having a meme fight, Hyper Muteki showed up and erased OPius' giant eraser from existence, however he was killed immediately by Shining Shining Zero. Later, it was revealed to have been an impostor sent by the real Hyper Muteki to spy on the group. When the battle with Chimera Of 4 began, CO4 transformed a bunch of kaiju into SSSSSSSSSAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNSSSSSSSS with his Evolve-O-Ray, however another Hyper Muteki duplicate threw a Nuke at them destroying them all at one before they could do anything. Ultraman Sect stated that it was useful. When Opius flew away he accidentally destroyed the universe, but SSZ recreated it only for Hyper Muteki to destroy the universe again while saying "u mad bro?", but SSZ killed him with a thought. But then he revived himself and continued being annoying. When Bullmark Eleking thought to himself how powerful his pawn, Chimera of 4, was, Hyper Muteki apparently was listening and asked BE who he was calling a pawn, thinking that he was being called one, but BE explained to him that he was talking about CO4. When CO4 fled the battlefield Hyper Muteki asked the Ultras if they wanted any help, to which SSZ reluctantly said yes, Hyper Muteki revealed to them that CO4 was hiding in the basement, but before they were able to go there and get him, CO4's master, Bullmark Eleking, destroyed the floor and rode his giant vacuum cleaner to battle the Ultras and the Space Beast king. Hyper Muteki was quick to act and attacked the vacuum cleaner with his red lightning ray, only for it to bounce off the cleaner. BE revealed to them that their otherwise OP attacks were no use against him and his vacuum cleaner due to them being enchanted. Hyper Muteki went inside the vacuum cleaner and blew himself up destroying the cleaner in the process, however it reformed. Hyper Muteki, tired of reviving himself blows up the universe, multiverse and every other -verse in existence. But, Super Sayian Bullmark Eleking undid all of Hyper Muteki's destruction and scolded him stating that he's supposed to do all the bizarre stuff. Hyper Muteki then rage-quited and left. The Overpowered Duo Is Trying To Take All Of Existence! Another Hyper Muteki duplicate appeared int th fifth instalment of the Ultras' Bizarre Adventure series. When Copzol transformed into Alternate Hyper-Multitanosaur a Hyper Muteki duplicate showed up and asked him where he got that capsule. He didn't help much in the fight except from slashing Copzol a couple of times. All he did was make jokes and was generally an annoyance. Later, The Devourer of Gods appeared and ate Hyper Muteki, DX Zegan and SSZ who all met Ultraman Noa inside of the daikaiju's stomach, they were all later freed by Ultraman Blizzard and Sect. After that he was nowhere to be seen, presumably returning to his master, the real Hyper Muteki. Forms - Hyper Muteki= Hyper Muteki The one and only Muteki god. Hyper Muteki is the the most powerful Muteki of them all and a true force to be reckoned with. *'Height': 79m *'Length': 120m *'Weight': 80,000 tons :;Powers He has powerful powers. }} Gallery Normal M1.jpg M2.jpg M3.jpg M4.jpg M5.jpg Hyper Hm1.jpg Hm2.jpg Hm3.jpg Hm4.jpg Hm5.jpg HYPERMUTEKIcapsule.png|Hyper Muteki's capsule Quotes * "Who's ur mum Geed?" - A random Muteki asking Ultraman Geed about his mother. * "When our lord returns, he will MAKE THE UNIVERSE GREAT AGAIN!" - A Muteki telling the Ultras about Hyper Muteki's plan for "Multiversal Domination" * "Oh!.....uh.... um....... hi Ultras! how are you doing?..... Oh!.... We... uh..... um..... nah.... were fine.... we ain't doing anything speshal like trying to revive our God or anything like that.....pfffff" - The leader of a group of Mutekis lying trying to explain to some Ultras that they aren't doing anything suspicious like trying to find Hyper Muteki's Spark Doll. * "UltraLive! Hyper Muteki!" - Hikaru Raido using Hyper Muteki's Spark Doll because.... REASONS! * "Can I hab pizza plz?" - A Muteki trying to be funny by stealing Filthy Frank joke. * "You guys wanna come on and slam? Us Muteki are very welcoming of others to our jam!" - Dunk Muteki asking the Ultra Warriors if they want to play basketball with him. * "YO! Zero, I found these cockroaches and I want to feed them to an animal that eats cockroaches, you know, one like your mother! HA! HA!" - Fire Muteki roasting Ultraman Zero. Trivia * I literally had no idea Kamen Rider Ex-Aid's Hyper Muteki form was a thing when making this lol * Their species was inspired by a comment in the Hall of Stupid Comments. * Just like anons in real life, there are a select few Mutekis that are actually nice guys. * All of the Hyper Mutekis that have appeared in UBA have all been duplicates of the real one who first appeared in We're the Heroes Now?! and later in Invasion of the Anons! Master of Duplicates Appears!. Category:Parodies Category:They are jokes Category:Do not take these seriously Category:Fan Kaiju Category:Furnozilla Category:Memes Category:OP Characters Category:Ultras' Bizarre Adventure Category:Mollusk Kaiju Category:Bird Kaiju Category:Furnozilla's Continuity